Scarf Mates
by Littlestar411
Summary: Hoping to avoid going out in the snow, Vio chose to stay inside and read. His plans, however, were ruined by a certain girl who pulled him into a plan that will surely get him a scarf mate! Green really should try to dress according to weather. Vio x Green


Hi guys! It's been forever since I uploaded something on here... Anyway, I've recently gotten back into my old favorite things such as LoZ and SSBB so expect some stories from there! Maybe...

Anyway, this is Vio x Green since I don't see a lot of those and wanted to try it out. I know I usually put OCs but give this story a chance...please?

Again, I apologise for never updating on here!

**Disclaimers: The Four Swords Manga belongs to Akira Himekawa. I own nothing other than this story and OC.**

* * *

**Scarf Mates**

"I like scarves cause they're long and warm," LittleStar smiled, she glanced up at Vio who was laying down and reading a book on the couch, "They're like blankets but only for your neck, oh, but you can also use them to warm your cheeks, nose or even your ears! Isn't that the most amazing thing ever?"

Vio shrugged, not taking his eyes away from his book,"They are a useful item, but not something that one would need. I think a warm coat with a nice collar would be enough for the cold weather." He turned a page and glanced up at the small girl on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" LittleStar puffed out her cheeks at the question and crawled up close enough to the couch so that she could lean close to the other.

"You're missing the point, Vio." She huffed and poked his cheek in which he narrowed his eyes at her. She giggled,"Mr. Vio is missing the big point!" Vio rolled his eyes at this and closed his book knowing that he wouldn't get any reading done any time soon,"And what can possibly be this 'big point' I'm missing?" he turned over so that he could face LittleStar who was still giggling in her scarf that Tornado had gotten her from the last town they were in. Vio stared at her, unamused.

"Scarves are long so you can share them! Didn't you know?" she whispered as if it were some big secret that the other should have known, Vio gave her a blank look before she patted the other and got up. "Since you're still not getting the big point. I'll just have to let you try it yourself." LittleStar left the room before the other could ask what was she going on about.

Vio shook his head and picked up his book again, hoping that he can get a little more reading in. He didn't get much in before a cloth wrapped around his eyes. He heard soft giggling, he brought his hand up to pull the cloth up so that he could peek out from it. LittleStar smiled brightly as Vio frowned and pulled the cloth away.

Vio stared at the cloth in his hand. It was a purple scarf with green clovers scattered about in the design. At one end that was a bow and arrow sign and the other was a boomerang, the fringes were a gold colour match the objects that were patched on. He glanced up at the other with a puzzled look.

"Where did you get this?" he asked,inspecting the scarf a little bit more. LittleStar shook her head and took the scarf from the other.

"It doesn't matter, but here try it on." She wrapped the scarf around the other's neck, fixing it so that it could cover his neck and chin a little,"There! It looks perfect!"

"Why do I need this again?" LittleStar just shook her head and pulled Vio's hand for him to stand up. When the other stood up leaving his book on the couch she then guided him to the door of the cabin and opened it, letting the cool air of winter into the warm cabin. She then led the other out into the land that was now covered in white from the snow, turning to the other she gave Vio a warm smile.

"A little birdy told me that the scarf is a magical scarf! It will show you who you will share this scarf with!" LittleStar walked behind Vio and began to push him a little,"Now go! Go find your scarf mate, Mr. Vio."

"What? I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about this scarf stuff, but really? Do we really need to be out in this cold weather for some made up thing that you supposedly heard? LittleStar really-"

"Hey Vio, finished your book already?" Vio snapped his attention to the new voice.

Green stood in front of him, wearing his normal attire. Does the cold not really bother him?

Vio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms,"I didn't. She wanted to show me something 'magical' about scarves."

Green blinked and leaned a little to the side before giving Vio a confused look. Vio stared at the other with a blank look before glancing behind him to find no one. He turned back around, unamused.

"Of course, LittleStar decides to leave me alone. Just great." he muttered, glaring at a rock nearby. Green chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, whatever you say, Vio." He grinned. Just then a chilled breeze came between them. Green shivered a little while Vio, unaffected by the cold wind, raised an eyebrow at the other. Green smiled at the other as he hugged himself, "Man, is it cold. You're lucky you have a scarf on." Vio blinked and glanced down to see the scarf still wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah." Vio nodded a little, unsure. The words from LittleStar echoing in his head. 'Scarves are long to share so go find your scarf mate!' Vio glanced at Green who was still hugging himself, then down at his scarf. He unwrapped it a little, enough so that there was still half of the abnormally long scarf was still on him and the other in his hand.

"I should've gotten a coat or a hat from town or- huh?" Green jumped a little when he felt something warm wrap around his neck. He turned to Vio who smiled at him. "What are you doing...?"

"You looked cold so I thought I'd share my scarf with you. It is pretty long." Vio raised an eyebrow at the other, still smiling. Green blushed a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. Uh, thanks?" Green glanced away nervously,"Not that I needed it or anything..." he sneezed a little, Vio shook his head at this and grabbed the other's hand.

"Sure. Let's just go inside so you can warm up or something, Green." Vio started to pull the other along with him. When the other just stared at him, he smirked and leaned close enough to the other,"Don't worry, I don't bite." He chuckled when the other sputtered at this and lead Green to the cabin. 'Maybe scarves are something amazing...' he thought.

* * *

Cheesy ending is cheesy

Please R and R!


End file.
